


Who could have thought I'd go from being homeless to having a family full of hero's and villain's

by Booklover123456



Series: Not all hero's wear capes [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alessandra "Alice" Wayne (OC), F/F, F/M, No Beta, Pre-Tim Drake/Jason Todd, Prequel, Tim Drake is Robin, how to do you tagg??, we die like Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booklover123456/pseuds/Booklover123456
Summary: This is a more in-depth prolog pretty much. I literally pulled this out of my ass with int the last few days since I went off what I had already written the beginning of this but then changed it a lot.
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Series: Not all hero's wear capes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031847
Kudos: 7





	Who could have thought I'd go from being homeless to having a family full of hero's and villain's

**Author's Note:**

> This story does continue the mention of the after-effects of rape and sexual assault on someone young. I decided this put this in here because this did happen to me when I was in middle school, and from that writing became my life. However, what I did not put in here is a lot of the after-effects that I have since I want to put in the main story.

“Alessandra Martha Jones, what do you think you’re doing taking my hard own money?” My moms pissed off voice rang through our extremely small apartment.  


The sounds of her quickly approaching, and my “bedroom” (really it’s where the broom is kept) door slamming against the wall, made me move so fast I got dizzy. As soon as our eyes met I knew I was about to be beaten and more than likely kicked out for the night.  


The look on her face would normally scare everyone around her, but for me? It’s never scared me, no it’s her actions that do.  


“Did ya hear me, girl?” She says in a not so questioning tone. The way she says it let me know that no matter what I saw she’s not going to like it; so I stay silent most of the time.  


“Well?”  


Slowly I put down the book I stole from some kid and look up at her, “I didn’t take your money mom.”  


Mom growled and slapped me across the face before grabbing my face hard enough that it’ll be bruised tomorrow.  


Glaring at me she pulls me closer so that our noses almost touch, “I want you out of here in the next five minutes, or else I will beat you within an inch of your life.”  


Nodding I watch as she lets me go and staggered away, clearly drunk. As soon as she was gone I took a deep breath. Right away I could smell the alcohol that is always hanging off of her, it’s either that or the smell of weed. Luckily I had been kicked out the night before so I still had my knapsack already packed.  


Once I had my bag and my shoes on I quickly left the apartment heading to the one place that I know I’ll be safe; Gotham's Botanical Gardens. Most people would avoid this place since Poison Ivy took it over but that’s why I like to spend my time there, besides my Aunt Harley spends most of her time there too so it’s always nice to see her. When I was first kicked out at about three years old I found them and, one blood test later, found out that Harley Quinn was my aunt from my dad’s side.  


As I arrived at the gardens I’m quickly found by Aunt Harley’s hyenas Bud and Lou. Smiling I pet them and tell them to take me to Aunt Harley. As we make our way through the thick greenery I found that it moved out of our way faster than it used to. Maybe it can tell I’m upset and want to see my aunt as soon as possible? Finally, we made it to the center of it all, and leaning against one of the trees is Aunt Harley and Aunty Ivy making out.  


“Aunt Harley, Aunty Ivy,” I shout with a slight smile on my face as they jump away from each other, “Can I stay with you tonight?”  


Aunt Harley smiled as soon as she saw me but then narrowed her eyes and frowned, “Emma kicked you out again, sugar cube?”  


“Yes..” From my place next to the opening of the little clearing I didn’t know if they could hear me, “Can I stay here for the night then?”  


Aunty Ivy frowned as well as she and Aunt Harley before kneeling in front of me and checks the red handprint on my face, “You can stay as long as you need my little flower. I do believe Harley and I should fight for custody of you though.”  


Shaking my head I smile sadly, “You and I both know you can’t do that. They won’t let you.”  


Sighing Aunt Harley picks me up and carries me over to the bench made from plants and hugs me tightly, “We love you, Alice, always remember that.”  


“I know Aunt Harley, I love you guys too.”  


For the rest of the night, the three of us laughed, smiled, and, for now, I felt safe and loved. Being around my aunts have always felt like home to me, I just wish I could stay with them all the time. And it always gets me thinking, what would it be like to have a mom and/or dad that really loved me? Will it be my happily ever after? For now, I don’t know, but I feel like one day I might.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Instead of heading back to the apartment the next morning like I normally would, I decided to stay with my aunts until later that night. This way it’ll be less likely that I’ll run into mom. When I did head back Aunt Harley and Aunty Ivy walked me back to make sure that I got back safely and to possibly talk some sense into my mom.  


But when we did get there I knew something was wrong right away; the front door was wide open and there were cops everywhere. Among them were Red Hood, Batman, and Robin.  


“Shit,” Aunt Harley mumbles as she pushes Aunty Ivy and I into the alleyway across the street before turning to look at me, “You have everything you need don’t you? You didn’t leave anything behind right?”  


Shaking my head I looked at her scared, “Does this mean my mom is gone?”  


“I think so sugar cube.”  


Nodding I point over to Batman, “he’s going to take me away from you, isn’t he?”  


“Not if we can help it flower,” Aunty Ivy says and she kisses the top of my head, “Red Hood knows you live here though.”  


Humming Aunt Harley picks me up and tells me to climb onto the roof and to wait there for a few seconds while she sends Bud and Lou over to Red Hood with a message. After that, they joined me but moved us over a block or so so that the cops don’t see us. Not long after Red Hood, Batman, and Robin joined us.  


“Harley, Ivy,” Red Hood greats while Batman and Robin are quietly watching from behind him, “You’re note said you wanted to talk so talk.”  


From behind my aunts’ legs, they couldn’t see me which is what Aunt Harley wanted, “Hood, that apartment you were at, that was Alice’s apartment you know that right?”  


Red Hood nodded but didn’t say anything.”  


“Her mom is head, isn’t she?” Aunty Ivy asks making sure to keep her tone level.  


“She is,” even behind his mask (Hood? Helmet?) you could pretty much hear his eyes narrow, “Why are you asking?”  


Aunty Ivy moves to the side enough that the others could see me standing behind them. Stepping forward I look at the vigilantes standing in front of me, “I don’t want to be taken away from my aunts’ Mister Red Hood sir.”  


No one said anything, no one moved. Slowly Red Hood stepped forward and kneeled.  


“No one is planing on it kid,” He says softly, and even without being able to see his face I could tell he was smiling, “You really love them don’t you?”  


Smiling brightly I grab my aunt’s hands, “They are the only people who have really seemed to care about me. I love them.”  


Behind Red Hood, Batman stepped closer, “It’s not safe for you to stay with them.”  


“We know it’s not B-man, that’s why we asked Hood to meet us up here. We want him to help us find a good home for her. Somewhere that will keep her safe while also allowing us to keep in contact with her and be able to visit each other.” Aunt Harley says sadly she runs her other hand through my long black hair, “We’re hoping Hood would know someone that would fit the bill.”  


Robin, who has been quiet this whole time, spoke up, “What about Bruce Wayne?”  


Everyone looked at him with wide eyes.  


Blushing he continued, “She fit the bill for the rest of his kids right? Blue eyes? Check. Jet black hair? Check. Messed up past? Double-check.”  


Red Hood chuckled, “You’re right, replacement, she does. Old man Wayne would probably take one look at her and demand that she joins his family.”  


Batman grumbled and shook his head the only way a dad would before sighing.  


“If he’s who you want I can set up a meeting with him tomorrow at the Botanical Gardens as long as Hood is there to supervise.” He says in his grumbling voice.  


Aunty Ivy and Aunt Harley nod. They then thank him and we head back to the gardens for the rest of the night. Once we got back there we spent the rest of the night gardening while Aunt Harley made up the bed for the night and since they only had enough bedding for one bed we just all slept cuddling together.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
“Aunt Harley?” I ask the next morning as she makes a quick breakfast for the three of us, “Do you trust Mr. Wayne?”  


Sighing she puts down the skillet and turns off the heat so she doesn’t burn the eggs before turning to face me, “Why do you ask?”  


Biting my lip I play with the hem of the black and blue plaid puffy-sleeved dress she made me a few weeks ago, “I’m scared he’ll keep me from seeing you and Aunty Ivy…”  


“If he tires I’ll clobber him with my hammer,” she smirks as she resumes breakfast, “And Ivy will poison him. No one will keep you away from us without our say so.”  


Giggling I slip off of the bench I was sitting on and hug her legs tightly, “I love you, Aunt Harley.”  


Chuckling she pats my head, “Love you too, sugar cube. Now go get Ivy, breakfast is just about done.”  


Doing as she said I ask the plants politely, as Aunty Ivy showed me, to show me where she was. Once the path was open I ran off in search of my other aunt. After a few minutes, I found her closer to the front of the building talking to a man I had never seen before. He was dressed really nice and I noticed that, as I got closer, Red Hood was with him.  


“He must be Bruce Wayne,” I thought to myself as I crashed into my aunt’s legs.  


“Aunty Ivy, Aunt Harley says breakfast is ready.”  


Smiling Aunty Ivy picks me up balancing me on her hip with one hand, “I’m sorry Mr. Wayne, we didn’t expect you so early. I hope you don’t mind us eating breakfast while we talk.”  


“Of course not,” the nicely dressed man says with a smile, “I would have shown up later but an emergency board meeting was called and I know Batman wanted this settled sooner rather than later.”  


Humming Aunty Ivy kisses me on the cheek before placing me back on my feet and waves the other men to follow us. On the way back Bud and Lou found us bark playfully, so I look at my aunt hopefully.  


“You can play with them after you eat, you know the rules.”  


Pouting I cross my arms but continue walking until we make it back to the clearing. “Aunt Harley look who Aunty Ivy found out front!” I call as we get closer.  


Aunt Harley smiles, but only those who knew her well (like me and Aunty Ivy) could see how tight it was; she was scared too.  


Stepping closer she held out her hand with that tight smile on her face, “Good morning Mr. Wayne. If I had known you were coming this early I would have made extra.”  


Mr. Wayne shook her hand with a smile just as tight, “It’s perfectly alright, as I told Ms. Isley earlier there was an emergency board meeting called so we won’t be staying long.”  


Nodding Aunt Harley pulled away before turning to me and point to the table with a raised eyebrow. Sighing I followed her and others to the table and started eating.  


Clearing his throat Mr. Wayne sat down with us while Red Hood stood behind him acting as a guard dog, “Red Hood and Batman both explained why you wanted to meet me, however, I would like to hear it from you both if you don’t mind.”  


“Of course,” Aunty Ivy says after taking a bite, “Alice is Harley’s biological niece. We’ve been taking care of her for around two years now ever since her mother started kicking her out and she met us here. Last night we brought her home only to find the police and the whole batfamily there, we found out later by Red Hood that Emma, her mother, was killed. Although Harley and I would love to keep Alice and raise her as our own, we know it’s not possible with how dangerous our lives are, and, with Joker coming around more often than not, it’s all that not safe for her to stay here for more than a night or two.”  


“We want for you to adopt her and take care of her as if she was your own,” Aunt Harley says softly as she looks down at her plate, “We still want to be able to see her and visit when we can too. We feel that if you took her, she’ll get the family she always deserved.”  


Mr. Wayne nods, “Why me of all people though?”  


Chuckling Red Hood spoke up, “It was Robin’s idea, said she checked all of the boxes for how you adopt kids. Blue eyes? Check. Jet black hair? Check. Messed up past? Double-check. Honestly, no one would notice another kid from you.”  


Mr. Wayne’s face went red and he coughed, “Yes well, that may be true; however, it really comes down to what Alice wants, don’t you all agree?”  


All the adults turn to look at me. Having all of their eyes on me I couldn’t help but feel scared, I don’t like them looking at me like that.  


“Alice, rosebud,” Aunty Ivy softly says as she runs her fingers through my hair, “Is this something you would like to try?”  


Looking up at her I bite my lip, “Can I visit whenever I want?”  


“Of course,” She and Aunt Harley say together.  


Nodding I turn my attention to Mr. Wayne, “Do I have to go to school?”  


Mr. Wayne nods slowly, “Yes, you would. Although I’m a little surprised your mother didn’t have you in preschool already.”  


“Oh I am, but mom never let me go even though I’m signed up.”  


“Then, yes I would like to have you continue going.” He says before checking his watch and sighing as he pulls out something from his pocket and places it on the table, “I’m extremely sorry to have to cut this short but I really must be going. Take all the time you need to think it over, you can call me at the number listed below once you’ve decided.”  


With that, he and Red Hood left. Once the plants told Aunty Ivy that they were off the property she turned to me with a soft smile.  


“What do you think my little flower?”  


Shrugging I hoping off my seat and ran to play with Bud and Lou. For the rest of the day, I avoided having to answer the question. I didn’t really want to be taken away from my aunts but I knew that sooner or later I had to make a choice. I could tell Aunty Ivy and Aunt Harley weren’t happy with our choices either.  


Finally, around bedtime, I made my choice.  


“Aunty Ivy?” I call as I came up behind her while she took care of the more dangerous plants in gardens, “Can I talk to you?”  


Turning to look at me she silently handed me a gas mask so I don’t get hurt from the pollen from the plants. For a few minutes, we worked side by side as we took care of the plants around us.  


“What did you want to talk about?” She asks just as softly not having the ability to look at me yet.  


“I…” Taking a deep breath I close my eyes, “I think I want to go live with Mr. Wayne.”  


Nodding Aunty Ivy puts down the clippers in her hand and kneels in front of me as she takes the clippers in my hand as well, “Is this what you really want? You’re not just doing this because Harley and I think this is best for you?”  


Shaking my head I grab her hands, “I kept thinking about it all day, it really is the best, and only, option we have. I can’t stay here with you and Aunt Harley no matter how much we all want me to. By going with him, I can still see you when I want to, and I don’t have to worry about being homeless like I did when I was still with mom.”  


Aunty Ivy stares at me for a moment before sighing and picking me up hugging me tightly. As I wrap my arms around her neck I nuzzle her neck as best as I can with the mask on my face.  


“You definitely got your brains from your dad’s said of the family, that’s for sure.” She says with a chuckle as she carries me back to the clearing, “Your mother was too idiotic to know how to raise a child right, let alone finish high school.  


Giggling along, I take off my mask once we are far enough away and place a kiss on her cheek, “Aunt Harley says that I could become a doctor like her when I’m older if I want to.”  


“She’s right,” Aunty Ivy chuckles, “As always.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
The next day Aunt Harley went to the front desk where there was a phone and called Mr. Wayne. When she came back to the clearing she said that he was going to send a car over later to pick us up so that they could come with me to the Wayne Manor and help me settle in for a trial week. About an hour or so later a car showed up and a young-looking boy stepped out looking nervous but smiling anyway.  


“Hey, my name’s Tim Drake,” He took a step forward and kneels down in front of me, “I’m one of Bruce’s sons.”  


Smiling shyly I wave from behind Aunty Ivy’s legs, “Hi.”  


Quickly Tim stood up and moved to open the back door waving us into it. Once we were all in the car, the bags were in the back, and we were buckled up, he started the car again and we drove to the manor. During the drive, it was mostly quiet other than the radio playing in the background.  


“So I’ll let you know now that there are three of us living at the manor but Bruce has more ‘kids’ that he didn’t legally adopt or have them become his ward. We do have some girls that show up so if you ever need a girl’s option or feel more comfortable talking to a girl rather than the other guys in the house they are only a phone call away.” Tim explains as we got closer to the manor, “In fact, I know that some of them will be there when we get there. I’ll introduce you.”  


Aunt Harley nods and learns a bit forward, “And you trust them?”  


“I do, one of them, Barbra, has been around since Dick was first adopted. They’re trustful.”  


As soon as we got to the manor I started squirming and I grab Aunt Harley’s arm tightly. Quickly she slips out of the car and picks me up sensing that I’m just as nervous about this as she and Aunty Ivy are.  


After Tim gets out of the car he opens the back, pulls out my knapsack closes it again, and directs us to the front door. When he opens the front door we have to duck quickly as not to be hit by something fly straight at us. Looking over at Tim, who was also on the ground, sighs let us know that this was a normal thing that happened here.  


“Jason!” Tim shouts as he stands up and helps us up as well, “What has Alfred said about throwing things at people who walk in the front door? You could have hurt them!”  


Jason, who apparently throw something at us, at least looked sheepish when he saw us, “Sorry ladies I was aiming for Tim, he left during our water balloon fight so I was trying to get him back.”  


Aunt Harley laughing while Aunty Ivy shook her head, “Alice will be fine here if this is the kind of thing the Wayne kids get up to during the day.”  


Once we were fully inside the hosue and old man stepped forward and bowed slightly, “My sincerest apologies for Master Jason’s behavior. My name is Alfred Pennyworth the family butler, my I take your coats and bags ma’ams?”  


Nodding he takes our coats then directs Jason and Tim to take us to the living room so that we could get to know the others in the house. As we stepped inside of the room I saw a few girls sitting together talking while another boy was hanging from the chandelier.  


“Dick, Cass, Stephanie, Barbara this is Alice, Ivy and Harley’s niece.” Tim says pointing to me still in Aunt Harley’s arms, “Alice, this is the rest of the Wayne kids.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Meeting the whole Wayne family was scary, but when Dick started showing me all of his bendy moves I started having fun. I even got Aunty Ivy to agree that he could teach me to bend just like him! Tim and Stephanie even chased me around the room as we played detectives. I really liked being around them.  


Later that night during dinner Aunt Harley even said she was surprised with how quickly I got along with all of them even though they were older than me. When we finished eating we got a tour of the manor. Aunty Ivy and Aunt Harley had to leave soon after, but they promised they would call me tomorrow morning. Watching them leave was hard, I felt like they were leaving me cause I did something wrong.  


“You okay kid?”  


Turning around I saw it was Jason leaning against the wall. As soon as our eyes met I couldn’t help but burst into tears and fall to the ground curling into myself. All of a sudden I heard footsteps coming closer and then arms wrapping around me pulling me into a warm chest. Jason was holding me rocked us back and forth while rubbing my back and shushing me.  


“It’s okay, your aunts will be back. You’re alright.” He says gently as if he spoke louder it would scare me more, “You’ll be okay.”  


Once I had calmed down enough to not be sobbing I whispered, “What if they don’t want me anymore and that’s why they want to leave me here? Did I do something wrong?”  


Jason stiffens for a moment as he starts to walk somewhere, “Of course they want you, but with their past, they can’t raise you no matter how much they want to.”  


“How do you know?”  


“Because they remind me of my mom.” Sitting down and making sure I was comfortable in his lap he pulled me away from his chest to look into his eyes as he whips the tears away, “They would do anything to keep you and give you the best life possible but they’ve made mistakes that they can’t atone for in this lifetime. Ivy and Harley are willing to give you up so that you can have a better life, one that would be ten times better than a life with them could have given to you.”  


Sniffling I rub my eyes, “You really think so?”  


Smiling he runs his fingers through my hair and nods, “I do, you and I aren’t all that different when you think about it. The only difference is that you have your aunts and that we got you early enough that you should be okay, not too traumatized by the time you’re my age.”  


Curling up with him I started crying again letting him hold me against his chest and hum a toon I didn’t know. I felt calm and relaxed with him like he really understood me and what I was going through. Over the next hour, between crying and giggles, I told him about my mom and everything that she ever did to me; beatings, not letting me eat, kicking me out for days on end, I told him everything. By the time it was over I was falling asleep in his arms.  


With my eyes closed, I kind of heard someone walk into the room we were in and start talking to Jason.  


“How’s she doing? Has she calmed down?” They ask in a whisper.  


“Yeah, I think she’s asleep.” Jason says as he continued to run his fingers through my hair, “Dick, she’s been through just as much, if not more, than I had been when I was on the street after my mom was killed. She needs to stay here.”  


“I agree, but it’s like B said, it’s up to her. She makes the final call, not us.”  


Humming I feel Jason shift as he stands up, holding me closer to him before he places a kiss on the top of my head.  


“You’ve really become attached to her haven’t you?” Dick sounded closer when he says that.  


“Yeah.” Was all Jason says as he walks away and I fall into a deep sleep.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
The rest of the week went by quickly and I really like being with them. After my talk with Jason, he and I spend most of our time together. During the day when everyone else was busy, he and I would go visit Aunty Ivy and Aunt Harley so that I could still see them but we would also go to parks and museums. But at night I would play with the others and Barbara, or Barbie as Jason and I call her, started teaching me how to use the computer. Tim would teach me how to read others and Dick would teach me how to bend like him, it was a lot of fun.  


On my last day in the manor, I couldn’t help but find myself hiding away from the others so I could spend time thinking alone. As I walked through the halls, I let my mind wander. Would the Waynes even want me to become a member of the family? I know that Jason said he would love a little sister, but Cas and Steph were younger than him so they counted, didn’t they? Would I lose the part of myself that has learned to be independent even at such a young age? What about Aunt Harley and Aunty Ivy? Would they still love me if I choose to stay? I don’t know the answer to any of these questions and that’s what scares me more than anything else…  


I love living here, I feel safe and I know that if I ever want to be around someone, there is always someone here that I can be with, but if I ever needed to be alone there was enough space that I would be almost impossible to find me. Sighing I hug the little Red Hood Teddy that Aunt Harley made me and open a door to my left that looks like it hasn’t been open in a long time. Once instead I see it’s a big room with lots of books, and in the middle of the room is a desk with what looks like a notebook that was just left there. As I moved closer I see that the paper is covered in this really pretty handwriting, but I can’t read it, maybe Alfred or Jason can read it to me. Slowly I continue to move around the room picking out different books and moving them over to the window where there are pillows.  


After a while, I sit down and start flipping through the books but most of them I can’t read cause I never really learned. I don’t know how much time I spent in that room but when I finally looked from one of the books it was getting dark. Before I could move from my spot the door to the room opened quickly and standing there was the whole Wayne family and my aunts looking scared and out of breath.  


“Aunt Harley, Aunty Ivy?” I ask as my eyes widen in surprise, “What’s wrong?”  


When their eyes land on my small frame they rush over and pick me up hugging me tightly, “You can’t do that to us sugar cube! No one could find you and it wasn’t until ten minutes ago that they remembered that they had cameras everywhere in this fucking house.”  


Pulling away Aunty Ivy looks at me and takes a deep breath, “What were you thinking wandering around without telling anyone where you were going? The manor is huge you could have easily gotten lost in here.”  


“I wanted to be alone for a while to think…” I whisper, “they hate me know I’m sure of it…”  


“Alessandra Martha, “Aunt Harley snaps as she lifts my head making me look into her eyes, “We DO NOT hate you! We love you so when we can’t find you we freak out and think the worst, but we don’t hate you for wanting to be alone with your thoughts. You’re a lot like your dad in that sense.”  


“Really?”  


Smiling sadly she nods, “Really truly. If your dad was having a problem with something he wouldn’t ask for help, he would try to do it on his own until it blew up in his face or someone found him freaking out and made him tell them what his problem was so that they could help.”  


Giggling I curl up in her lap with a smile on my face. Aunty Ivy move from kneeling to sitting beside us, the Waynes came and sat on the ground or on the seat in front of the window. For a while, we all sat there in silence just enjoying being around each other.  


Sighing I pull away I look around at everyone before nodding, “I think I want to stay here if that’s okay.”  


Jason, who was the closest of the Wayne kids scooped me up and throws me into the air making me squeal and giggle, “Of course it’s okay Wonderland!”  


When we turned to look at the others they could be seen smiling, even Bruce (as he keeps telling me to call him), who is known in the family for not smiling at all, was smiling.  


“Alice, we would love it if you joined our family,” Bruce says as he stands up and walks over to where Jason’s standing with me in his arms, “I think it’s about time that the manor has a more childlike wonder running through her halls.”  


Then we all turn to my aunts who while they are smiling, they also look sad. Wiggling slightly Jason put me on the ground and I rush over to them hugging them tightly before turning to Bruce.  


“I can still visit them, right? No matter if they are in Arkham or not, right?”  


Bruce nods and when I look at my aunts they nod too.  


“We’ll try to stay out of there as much as possible, just so you don’t have to go there.” Aunty Ivy says kissing the topic of my head while Aunt Harley just nods and smiles.  


“So what now?” I ask during dinner later that night, “Do I go back with Aunty Ivy and Aunt Harley?”  


Bruce set his utensils, laces his fingers together, and rests his chin on them, “I think the best plan is to have Harley, Ivy, and I take you down to CPS tomorrow and explain that they want for you to come live with me in the Wayne Manor. I have someone who I’ve worked within the past, I believe she’ll be able to get you into my custody either right away or within a few days.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
And he was right, the next day I was legally adopted by Bruce Wayne. It’s now October so I’ve now been living with them for about six months and my birthday is today! I’ve never been excited about my birthday before, but I’m hoping this one will be better since my aunts said they would take me out trick-or-treating! As soon as Bruce adopted me he got me set up for the upcoming school year since I’ll turn five during the school year. During the months before school started, I spend as much time as I could with my aunts, but I also spend a lot of time with my new brothers and sisters too. Steph, Cass, Jason, and I spent a lot of the time working on my reading skill and on my handwriting, Tim and Barbie helped me learn math.  


I couldn’t help but wonder if he actually knew when my birthday is. Humming I walked out of my room and down to the kitchen where I knew Grandpa Alfred was.  


“Hey, Grandpa? Can I ask you something?” I ask gently as soon as I see him by the stove.  


Grandpa Alfred looked over at me with a smile, “How can help you, Miss Alice?”  


“Do you know when my birthday is? That it’s today?”  


“Of course I do my dear,” He smiles at me with that grandpa kind of smile and chuckle, “Who do you think reminds Master Bruce every year?”  


Giggling I smile brightly at him, “We won’t have a big party, will we? Mom never gave me a birthday party or even a present before, but I don’t think I’ll want anything big.”  


“Don’t fret, Miss Alice. I’ll be sure to keep the party planning to a minimum.” Grandpa continues to smile at me, “Now it’s still early but I would like for you to go get ready for the day. Ivy and Harly will be picking you up after school today.”  


Nodding I do as I’m told quickly making my way back up to my room and throwing on a Red Hood costume that Tim, Dick, Cass, and Steph got me when I told them I wanted to be Red Hood for Halloween. After I was dressed I grab the little mask that Barbie and Tim built me from scratch, and when I wear it I can see through it plus it kept track of my vitals (I think that’s what Tim said it did). With my helmet in hand, and fully dressed, I headed back downstairs running into a sleepy Tim and a smirking Jason.  


“Timmy, JayJay,” I call racing up to them smiling, “Look, I look just like Red Hood!”  


As soon as Jason’s eyes landed on me his face went bright red but he had a smile on his face, “You do, but I think you’re missing something.”  


Frowning I lifted my arms in the universal sign of ‘pick me up, tall person’ which he does, “What am I missing?”  


“The gun,” He says smirking, “And a knife or two.”  


Before I said anything Bruce’s voice could be heard from the stairs, “Alice will never handle a knife or a gun Jason. Not only will you be in trouble with me, but Harley and Ivy will kill you.”  


Giggling I jump out of Jason’s arms I run over to Bruce and smile as I grab his hand as we head down to the dining hall for breakfast.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
This morning I was full of so much joy and I was so excited to show everyone at school my costume of Red Hood, but now? Now I just want to go home…  


Hidden on the roof I couldn’t help but sob as I look down at what once was a really nice costume, only now it’s in shreds and you can see my entire body. I don’t know long I’ve been up there but it was long enough that I could hear the school bell ring signaling the end of my class day which means that Aunty Ivy and Aunt Harley are here to pick me up.  


Slowly I try to stand up but I can’t, everything hurts which makes me cry even harder. After some time I heard my aunt’s voices screaming out for me.  


“Alice!” Aunt Harley shouts from down below, “Sugar Cube, answer me! Where are you?”  


Biting my lip I look around me and I see that there was a dandelion there, so I scooted as close as I could to it and whisper, “Aunty Ivy I’m here,” knowing that she can hear me through any plants.  


Not even a second later Aunty Ivy was on the roof with me and as soon as she saw me her eyes went bright green with anger. Without saying anything to me she picked me up in her arms and allowed the large plant to bring us quickly, and safely, down to the ground where she gave Aunt Harley a look before we were racing off to the hospital. Along the way even though I tried to I couldn’t keep my eyes open anymore.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
When I opened my eyes again I found that I was surrounded by my family. On my left was Aunty Ivy and Aunt Harley curled up together on one of the chairs with a cop sitting in the other one. On my right, the whole Wayne family was there either asleep or pacing.  


The closest person to me was Jason, he was resting his head against his arms barely touching my hand, behind him was Bruce pacing while Tim was talking on his phone pacing as well. As I watch Bruce pace I should help but think about how this was how Aunty Ivy always said a daddy should act when their kids were in trouble or hurt.  


So, without even thinking, I call out to him, “Daddy?”  


Bruce and Tim stopped and slowly turned to face me, and as soon as our eyes caught Tim rushed off to get the nurse while Bruce came over to me, knocking Barbie, Cass, Steph, Aunty Ivy, Aunt Harley, and Jason all awake.  


Once he was by my side he ran his fingers through my hair, “Hey baby, how are you feeling?”  


“Tired and sore like after training with Dick. Where am I?”  


“Gotham General Hospital,” Someone from the door said as they stepped closer, “My name is Doctor Julia Martin, the doctor on call.”  


Bruce smiles softly and holds out his hand, “Bruce Wayne. Can you tell us what happened here?”  


Dr. Martin shook her head slightly.  


“I don’t know the full story, only Alice does. I can tell you what the test result found.” She says as she moves to sit at the end of the bed, “There were traces of semen found on her body.”  


Everyone in the room went stiff as she continued, “There were also open wounds over her back and the back of her thighs.”  


Shaking I whimper and gripped Bruce’s hand tighter as I felt tears run down my cheeks. I knew that I needed to talk about what happened but I couldn’t do it, I couldn’t. Before I could tell them I didn’t want to talk about it Tim moved close to me and smiled gently.  


“You still had your mask on you when this happened right?” He asks gently and once he saw me nod he continued, “Then you don’t have to talk about it, one of the safety features I set into your mask was a recorder, audio and video, along with a tracker.”  


The doctor blinks at us for a moment but then nods in understanding.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
It’s been about five years since I was sexually attacked by my kindergarten teacher. Because Tim had a recorder set into my mask, all those years ago, when it came to destroying his life, I didn’t have to talk about it or even show up to the trails. He was sentenced to life in jail with no chance of parole. Apparently, it wasn’t just me he had done that too. No, he did it to every single female student he had since he started teaching ten years before.  


After everything that happened, I threw myself into training with my siblings and dad along with dad’s fiancée Salina Kyle. They weren’t training me to be the next Robin, no I was becoming the next Black Cat. It wasn’t long after my 5th birthday that I found out about my new family’s nightly activities, though I wasn’t all that shocked. It made sense honestly, and when I found out that Jason was Red Hood I did laugh at him.  
“You were my favorite hero Jayjay!” I remember saying as I picked up his helmet with a smirk, “Still are, but just to know that my favorite brother is also my favorite hero? I have to be pretty fucking lucky.”  


The whole family laughed when I said that (well Grandpa Alfred scolded me for cursing but still). I’m now nine years old and I’m enjoying my life. I have a family that loves me and I’m able to visit with my aunts almost every weekend.  


When I woke up this morning I felt like something was going to happen, I don’t know if it’s good or bad but something was going to happen. As I made my way down the hall I wrapped my blanket around me before opening the door to dad’s study and slipping inside. Slowly I opened the hidden door in the old grandfather clock and moved down the stairs to the cave where I knew at least Tim would be. However, I was incredibly wrong, no one was there.  


Frowning slightly I make my way over to the Batcomputer and let it scan my hand so that I can check and see who is still out in the field. According to the computer, only dad still was out. As I grab the headset I put it on and connect to our comm server.  
“This is Black Cat checking in, Batman how long will you be out?” I ask curling into my blanket more.  


“On my way back now Black Cat,” Dad replies using a tone all of us kids know that we are in trouble, “Let Agent A know we have a guest.”  


Biting my lip I nod, “Roger that.”  


Quickly I mute my end of the mic and call Grandpa through the comm unit down here that’s linked only to the house. After that, I turned back to dad.  


“How did it go with Killer Croc?”  


“Fine, what I want to know is why you are still awake. I thought I sent you to bed before I left.”  


“Nightmare, plus I felt like something is going to happen and you know I can’t sleep after that.” Smirking I lean forward, “Let’s just be glad I’m not like Red Robin.”  


It was at that moment that grandpa joined me in the cave and the batmobile arrived. Standing up I stay behind him until dad climbed out with a boy that looks like he’s my age. As he got closer I noticed that he looks almost exactly like dad when he was a kid, the only difference was that this boy had emerald eyes while dad had blue.  


As I look over at dad with a raised eyebrow and smirk, “You just had to pick up another kid, didn’t you?”  


Just by watching dad’s body language, I could tell that he was trying not to laugh. Deciding that it was safe I walked over to dad and leaned against him humming before holding out my hand to the boy, “I’m Alice.”  


The boy looked at me narrowed his eyes before nodding almost as if he figured something out. Frowning he stepped closer, grabbed my hand, and pulled me so close that he could stare into my eyes and nodded again then he let me go. Once he had let me go I jumped back and hid behind dad a little freaked out.  


“Damian,” the boy, Damian, says, “You are in need of protection and I will be the one to do that.”  


Blinking I nod but don’t say anything else still hiding behind dad and now griping his cape tightly. Quickly after that dad has grandpa taking Damian up to his new room while I stayed down in the cave with him. Once Damian was gone I was scooped up into dad’s arms and held tightly.  


“Shush, it’s alright Alice,” Dad whispers as he rocks back and forth.  


“I...I’m okay, just spooked a bit,” Leaning against him I ask the question I’ve had since he said we were having a guest, “Who is he?”  


Dad sighed and sat down at the computer pulling me onto his lap, “Damian is my son, Ra’s grandson.”  


Pulling away I look into his eyes, my own wide, “Ra’s? Like Ra al Ghul, Ra?”  


Dad nodded and told me the story about how Talia, Damian’s mother and Ra’s daughter, drugged him and got his DNA to make Damian. He then explained that Talia had raised Damian within the League of Assassins to be the next heir, but with RA’s death, Talia believed Damian should be with his father rather than with her.  


Nodding along I leaned against him again and sigh, “It’s a good thing that I’m on Christmas break. I’ll keep him occupied and try to keep him out of trouble.”  
Kissing the top of my head before sending back off to bed. Over the next 24 hours, Damian and I got a lot closer, but we also got in trouble. Now I’m back in the cave with Damian and grandpa but we also have Dick with us. Damian and Dick are fighting over Damian being the blood son which, according to Damian, is better than being adopted.  


“You know I’m adoptive right?” I ask looking up at Damian from where I was next to Dick cleaning his other sword wounds, “I was raised by Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy until I was 4 when dad took me in.”  


Damian looked at me with a raised eyebrow before nodding.  


“You did really good tonight, Alice,” Dick compliments as he grabs my hand and squeezes, “Jason will be proud.”  


I couldn’t help but smile, “I hope so I used one of the moves he showed me before he left with Kori and Roy.”  


After that Damian and Dick fought more about something else while I walked over to dad who was talking to Commissioner Gordan, Barbie’s dad. When he was done he snapped at Damian about acting like a murder rather than a detective. Dick and I knew to stay back and let him vent first before moving to calm him down. Normally we would just send in Salina since the touch of a soul mate will calm even the most extreme emotions unless those emotions are attached to said soul mate.  


Let’s just say that once dad calmed down everything changed. Dad made Damian the new Robin since Tim is Red Robin and mostly in San Francisco with the Teen Titans. Then Damian and I worked together in training, being supervised by Dick.  


From that day on Damian and I always trained together, making us get even closer. Turns out that feeling I had was both good and bad. I got a new brother but we had a battle with many new villains that we weren't ready for.


End file.
